A Sudden Twist or Two
by Kiera Kay
Summary: It's amazing how everything can change in a split second. Jess is back, Jason in history. RJ LL r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Ch 1. He's back...  
  
By: Kiera Kay  
  
Hey ppl my first Gilmore Girls story so b nice( R&R R/J L/L  
  
************************************* Rory walked down the brisk streets of Stars Hollow. Tiny snow flurries fluttered, it was just the perfect night. She gripped the bags she was holding a little tighter as the wind picked up. She was by herself tonight, Lorelai was out with Jason. She pushed open the glass door to the solitary music store in her small town. She shivered as she stepped into the heated store and whispered quiet 'hi' to the clerk. She looked around for awhile, did not find anything she liked. She exited the small store saying 'bye' and tripped as someone pushed the door back at her. She stepped outside and quickly turned to walk away.  
  
"Rory, wait," the voice said from behind.  
  
Rory lifted her foot to run away, but something in her mind told her to stay. She angrily spun around and faced a familiar stranger.  
  
The two stood in silence for a good three minutes when Rory had the nerve to speak up.  
  
"Why are you here Jess?" she asked with a sigh. She did not want to even look at him, but she knew she had to.  
  
"I'm back," he said simply, like it was that easy.  
  
"I know you're back, you're standing right in front of me. Why?"  
  
"Just......felt like coming back," he said stuffing his hands in his leather jacket.  
  
"Okay," she said picking up her bags again, "I gotta go meet my mom." What a lie that was, but she would do anything possible to avoid seeing him.  
  
"Here, lemme take those," Jess whispered grabbing a bag.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she said grabbing them back.  
  
"Please Rory, we can talk on the way to your house," he replied grabbing a bag and leading the way.  
  
The walk was quiet and kind of nice for both of them. They passed snow covered cars and lit up buildings. Up until then it was still the perfect night.  
  
"I missed you," Jess said staring straight ahead. Rory did not respond, just kept walking,  
  
"You didn't miss me?" he asked with a genuine smile. Rory still did not answer. He was getting nowhere, it was cold and all he wanted was to hear Rory's voice.  
  
"Rory please talk to me, say anything I don't care! I just can't stand......this."  
  
"Jess, you broke my heart, you left without saying ANYTHING to me, your girlfriend! How am I supposed to forgive you?" she yelled swinging her bags back and forth nervously.  
  
"I know I screwed up, like always," Jess responded turning the corner and plopping himself down on a frozen bench. She followed him knowing how hard it was even if she did feel like killing him.  
  
"Even though you broke my heart..." she said sitting down, "I still missed you."  
  
"Rory, I don't want make you be with me, I really wanna gain your trust back and see where it goes from there."  
  
She glared at him from the corner of her eye. Did she really want to be friends with him let alone ever date him again? She still loved him so much and that is what changed her answer to 'no' every time, knowing he might break her heart again.  
  
"If we were ever to be friends, would you PROMISE me you won't try to get back with me till I'm ready?" she said gazing right into his eyes.  
  
"I SWEAR, I love you too much Rory," he said desperately. She knew he was a bad boy and a rebel but she also knew how much he loved her. What would happen if they tried to be friends?  
  
She smiled at him, assuring him their friendship and he smirked back.  
  
"What's goin on with you?" he asked causally like nothing ever changed.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Rory and Jess approached the Gilmore Residence merely a half an hour later. Rory stuck her key in the door and opened it, leading Jess inside.  
  
"I'll see you later," he said dropping the bags and leaving, nothing more.  
  
"Um, I'm still mad as hell at you but I am also very bored tonight so, do you wanna stay and watch a movie?" Rory asked placing the bags neatly in the corner.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to be friends," he asked very confused. "Friends can watch movies together," She smiled sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Then, okay."  
  
"What movie?" she asked bending down to the movie cabinet.  
  
"Doesn't matter," he said just happy he could be with her.  
  
*************************************************** Like it? Read and review please ( 


	2. Searching

Ch. 2-Searching  
  
By: Kiera Kay  
  
A/N- Hope u guys like this story.... I'm sorta new to the Gilmore Girls fanfiction...a few more chapters to come after this! Please review!!!!! ~Kiera  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lorelai, what's wrong you seem upset tonight," Jason commented looking across the dim restaurant table at her.  
  
"Uh, it's nothing," Lorelai said trying to be happy but failing.  
  
"You know you can tell me right?"  
  
"I know, but you wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Okay," she said giving in, "me and my friend, Luke, well we're sorta in a fight...I mean we always fight but not like this..." she sighed. He leaned her head against her hand as she gazed at her latest boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, well, why?" he asked confused.  
  
"Um...he moved away three weeks ago without ever letting me know." She tried to suck up all her emotions which was one thing she was not good at.  
  
"Well you two must not be as good as friends if you didn't even notice he was gone," Jason stated with a little jealousy...why did she have to have other close guy friends?  
  
"We've been friends for like eighteen years. He...runs the diner I go to everyday so I did not notice he wasn't living upstairs anymore okay?" she snapped bitterly.  
  
"Oh well, just forget him and lets try to enjoy our night." He said trying to win her back from nobody.  
  
"Actually Jason...I think I'm gonna go now, catch a cab or something. I just need to go home." Lorelai said getting up to put on her jacket.  
  
"Well, at least let me take you home..."  
  
"No. Let me go by myself."  
  
"Oh, okay," he said dropping his hands to his side, "What does this mean Lorelai?"  
  
"I think I don't want to see you anymore." She yelled angrily.  
  
"What? Why!"  
  
"You don't even respect my feelings and certainly not my personal problems! Plus there are a million more reasons I'll e-mail them to you." Lorelai said coldly and flew out the door. She did not know why she snapped but all she wanted to do was see Luke. ************************************************************************  
  
The bus stopped off at the town square and Lorelai carefully stepped off. She buttoned up her jacket for it was brisk cold and shoved her hands into her pockets. She did not know where she was going; just strolling until her feet took her somewhere. In the end like always she ended up right in front of Luke's. She stood there debating weather or not to go inside but she realized the longer she waited the harder it would be. She opened the door to the familiar jingle and looked around. He was not there but the door was opened like he was waiting for her to come. She figured she'd stay until he got home and headed on up to his former apartment. She observed the small room carefully; it looked the same, like he never left. She knew it was nosy to search around but hey...she was Lorelai. She searched through his drawers... trying to find something interesting, something to mock him about later...but no luck so far. She sat on his bed and opened his night-stand drawer.  
  
"Finally," she though and grabbed a bunch of junk out of it. She laid it on the bed carefully. She searched through his old yearbooks and photos. She read old notes Rachel had written him, they were still neatly folded...like time had never passed. She found a picture of Nicole and other family but then came across a certain picture. It was her when she was around twenty- five with little Rory sitting right next to her. She flipped it over to see the date but found something else. It said, "The family I've always wanted."  
  
A small tear rolled down her cheek as she quickly swiped it away. She figured she better put it back before he saw her. She clicked on the TV waiting for him to come home.  
  
End chapter if u guys haven't noticed I switch from Rory/Jess to Luke/Lorelai so next chapter it Rory/Jess! Please review!! 


	3. Maybe

Ch. 3- Maybe  
  
By: Kiera Kay  
  
A/N- Not a lot of R/J in this chapter but lots more in da next! ****************************************** "Where's your mom?" Jess asked in the middle of what seemed like forever movie. Jess had no clue what it was even called, 'Job something' he repeated to himself trying to recall. Rory didn't look like she was into it either; she sat their fiddling with her hair. In fact Rory was glad Jess interrupted her in the process of her braiding, she didn't want to be bored to death.  
  
"She's out on a date."  
  
"With Luke?" Jess asked willingly.  
  
"Nope with Jason," Rory responded grabbing a handful of popcorn  
  
"Oh, whatever," he replied. She was doing it again, acting "cold," Like she didn't want to be around him. 'I really can't understand why she acts all nice then becomes a bitch' Jess thought to himself.  
  
"Rory, I think I'm gonna leave...Luke's gotta find out I'm here sometime." Jess said pushing himself off the floor. Rory tilted her head up and stared straight into his chocolate eyes. She wanted to kiss him badly, but she couldn't, it would just be plain wrong.  
  
"Oh. Luke doesn't know you're here?"  
  
"Nope, bye Rory." Those quick word came out of his mouth harshly, like he was saying goodbye to an ex girlfriend. Rory noticed it too. Maybe this whole thing with him wouldn't work after all...  
  
****************************************************** Lorelai was half asleep lying on Luke's gigantic leather chair. She wished she had one of them, it was so comfortable. She never wanted to move again! She heard keys clack against the lock and groggily opened her eyes. To her surprise she found a familiar figure standing right in front of her.  
  
"Lorelai, why the hell are you in my apartment, sitting on my chair?" Luke asked gruffly, throwing his jacket over the sofa.  
  
"Um...." She stuttered, maybe she should have thought about what she was going to say before he had gotten home, "I missed you."  
  
He threw his keys down in the table and pulled up a chair next to her, he personally had something to say for himself,  
  
"Lorelai...look...I'm....sorry for not telling you that I moved. I know I was just being a jackass, but I was afraid to tell you...I really hate changes...I didn't want anything to change between us. You're practically my best friend."  
  
'Did those words just come out of Luke Danes' mouth?' Lorelai thought to herself. She, for one, thought he would have a hissy fit over how much she obsessed about him moving.  
  
"Um, wow Luke. Thanks for thinking of me...um I really don't know what to say." She tried not to make eye contact with him...but his sea green eyes were hypnotizing, "how bout we'll make a pact. From now on we tell each other the important things, instead of hiding them, and then having to find them out the hard way."  
  
She was rambling and she even knew it. She had the feeling she used to get around Christopher when she was young. She cursed silently at the butterflies roaming around in her stomach.  
  
"I'm in," Luke replied shaking her hand. That's all their relationship seemed like lately. A good handshake between friends.  
  
There was an awkward yet comfortable silence in the room. Luke thought it was time to end it...  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Uh...an hour," she said, slightly embarrassed she had sat and waited just for him to come home.  
  
"Oh," was his single response.  
  
"Why aren't you at Nico...I mean your place?"  
  
"Oh well...since were not keeping things from each other...me and her, well, we decided it wasn't working at all.... so we settled for a... divorce." A divorce. Luke Danes getting a divorce?  
  
"Luke...I'm so sorry," Lorelai whispered. Was she really sorry? Hell no.  
  
"Nah, we knew it wasn't gonna work out from the start...it was just supposed to be a fling type thing but well....hey look what cruise ships can do to people."  
  
"Well, if you need to talk...I'm here," she stated rubbing him sympathetically on the back.  
  
"Thanks, I know."  
  
"Well I'm just gonna go ahead and take off, leave you alone," Lorelai said getting up to grab her purse and jacket.  
  
"Ok, hey...why you dressed up? Dinner at your parents?"  
  
"Uh...well, still being truthful...I was on a date." She always hated telling Luke things like that, he would start to act cold around her if she had a boyfriend. He would start telling her how bad this guy was and blah blah blah...  
  
"Oh thanks for the heads up," Luke didn't sound all too happy.  
  
"Luke. Let's not get into this again; I just didn't know how to tell you. Please, it's no big thing because I kinda think we broke up tonight."  
  
He silently cursed him self for being an intruder in her life. But every time she mentioned a guy he couldn't help but to punch a hole in a wall. HE was supposed to have her.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said slightly embarrassed. Why did he always have to be such an ass when he was around Lorelai?  
  
"Bye," she stated walking out the door.  
  
"Bye."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
You like??? Review please!!!! 


End file.
